Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer type ink jet recording method and a transfer type ink jet recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In an ink jet recording technique, an image is formed by applying a liquid composition including a coloring material (ink) directly or indirectly onto a recording medium such as paper. At this time, curling or cockling occurs in some cases because of excessive absorption of a liquid component in the ink by the recording medium.
To prevent such a problem, there have been proposed techniques for quickly removing a liquid component in an ink from an image formed on a recording medium or a transfer body, such as a technique of drying a recording medium with warm air, infrared rays, or the like, and a technique of forming an image on a transfer body, drying a liquid component included in the image on the transfer body with thermal energy or the like, and then transferring the image onto a recording medium such as paper.
As a technique for increasing the efficiency in drying an image in the case of utilizing evaporation of a liquid component in the image to the air, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-241073 discloses a transfer body having an image forming surface formed of a porous body obtained by biaxially stretching a polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) resin.
The image forming surface of the porous body disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-241073 is formed in such a manner that the contact angle of a condensate used for image formation is 90° or more and the contact angle of an aqueous ink is less than 90°. This technique is intended to increase the efficiency in drying an image by forming the image by using a condensate and an aqueous ink on the transfer body having the image forming surface as described above.
In addition, to remove a liquid component included in an image, reduction of the amount of a liquid component included in the image by causing a transfer body to absorb the liquid component in the image has been studied. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-200999 discloses a configuration for removing a liquid component from an image by additionally using a decompression suction unit for a mesh filter made of a fluororesin constituting a transfer body surface.